The Office: Everyday Things Change, But Basically
by Nicole10
Summary: It wasn't his, but it was...
1. Numbers

Title: The Office: Everyday Things Change, But Basically They Stay the Same  
Category: Romance/Humor  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: It wasn't his, but it was

Disclaimer: Okay, it's been nearly nine years since Josh and Donna met and they still aren't together. In the first two minutes I saw them they have been together in my mind, so obviously, I don't own them.  
Author's Notes: Please give me feedback, it's my only source of love…

Writing Started: June 20, 2005

Part Two to The Office which can be found by clicking on my user name

**Chapter 1**

It had been a difficult few months for the newly formed couple. Besides having to deal with the loneliness of being apart from each other they had to deal with their bosses. Will wasn't really upset over the situation but Vice President Russell sure as hell was. He basically spit fire at Donna every chance he'd get. Will tried to defend her or protect her at times, but she would have none of it, claiming that she was a big girl and could handle these things herself. Fortunately it helped to make neither of them regretful when the Vice President lost the nomination and much easier to accept the jobs that the Democratic nominee offered.

Josh on the other hand had it a bit easier. When he told Congressman Santos of the new position he found himself in with Donna the Congressman gave him a whole speech about not messing up the campaign but told him that in the end he was happy for him and hoped everything worked out well. The Congressman also saw the advantages of having Donna and Will on his campaign against Vinick and immediately jumped at the chance to offer them jobs. Will became the main addition to the speechwriting staff and basically Josh's right hand man. They came up with a strategy to beat the Republican nominee and were constantly throwing ideas off of each other, which lead to a brilliant campaign. Donna was offered the job of press secretary for the campaign because the Congressman thought she was extraordinary when it came to handling the press. She could misdirect them with the snap of her fingers.

It all came down to tonight. The American people were at that moment deciding who would be the next President of the United States. The main players of the Santos campaign were sitting in a penthouse suite at a hotel in Washington, DC patiently (or impatiently) waiting for the results to roll in. President Bartlet, his family, and some of his staff were due to arrive at any moment so that they could share in the victory or defeat of this election.

"Did you write the two speeches?" Josh asked Will.

"Wait, I was supposed to write two?" Will looked at Josh like he had three heads. "No one told me this! Elsie!" he called his sister over. "Was I supposed to write two speeches?" Elsie looked at Josh.

"Donna!" she yelled. "Josh is asking Will the same question for the sixth time, could we **please** somehow calm him down?" Donna looked back at her and then held up her hands to make an announcement.

"Everyone, please, **please**, stop giving your campaign manager coffee, he doesn't need it no matter how much he begs. As a matter of fact don't even get him a Pepsi, no caffeine; Joshua Lyman is cut off from caffeine. Do you hear me?" There were a few mumbled answers and some chuckles. Donna made her way over towards the small group.

"Very funny, Donna." A grin was still plastered on her face.

"Maybe you would stop asking me the same question, Josh, if you read both the speeches," Will pointed out.

"No! No! The campaign manager must never read both speeches!" Josh's voice got really high. "It's bad luck! Everyone knows that!" Will rolled his eyes and walked away, his sister trailing after him. Donna put her hand on Josh's shoulder.

"How you doing?" He ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh, you know, fine…but I NEED SOME NUMBERS!" he said, his voice rising as he threw his arms up in the air. "Somebody must have something, somewhere. Numbers must be coming in. Who ever heard of an election with no numbers? We got to have data, and don't tell me we don't Donnatella because I KNOW we do. Now if I could only…" He was cut off by the voice of the current President of the United States.

"Well, now it's an election," President Bartlet spoke when he saw Josh's tirade.

"Sir," Josh said going up to him and shaking his hand. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, son." Donna had followed him over and gave the President a kiss on the cheek hello. Soon the Congressman was upon them.

"Hello, Mr. President, nice to see you." He shook the President's hand.

"I can tell the election is in full swing judging by the way Josh's hair is sticking out at every angle humanly possible." He turned to Donna. "I guess you haven't gotten the numbers in yet?" Donna laughed.

"Not as many as he'd like, sir." CJ turned to Donna as the President and the Congressman became engrossed in their own conversation. After saying her hellos the First Lady went to talk to Helen Santos. She was the only one in the room who knew what emotions were running through Helen at the moment.

"Can I PLEASE get some numbers!" Josh yelled out one more time and then stalked away to find someone who could provide him with that information.

"You ready for this?" CJ asked Donna.

"We're not quite there yet, CJ, but thanks for the confidence."

"Yeah, I know but I have a good feeling. You want a drink?" CJ said as she pulled Donna in the direction of the bar. As they passed by they could hear Will and Toby talking. Will had asked Toby to read over both of the speeches he had written.

"You know, I have to say I was worried about you for awhile. After I read the first draft I thought you would never bounce back." Will scoffed.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Toby."

"Luckily that's not the only vote you got tonight."

"Yeah."

TBC….


	2. His Arms

Title: The Office: Everyday Things Change, But Basically They Stay the Same  
Category: Romance/Humor  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: It wasn't his, but it was

Disclaimer: Okay, it's been nearly nine years since Josh and Donna met and they still aren't together. In the first two minutes I saw them they have been together in my mind, so obviously, I don't own them.  
Author's Notes: Please give me feedback, it's my only source of love…

Writing Started: June 20, 2005

Part Two to The Office which can be found by clicking on my user name

**Chapter 2**

Later that night…

Suddenly, Josh came storming through the room straight to the television and turned the sound way up.

"Quiet," he yelled. "They're about to announce." Everyone surrounded the TV. The Congressman and his wife had one child each on their laps, the President and First Lady held hands and Josh's eyes searched wildly for Donna. The anchorman's voice filled the room.

"And with all precincts reporting we are ready to call the election for Texas Congressman Matthew Santos." A deafening cheer filled the area. There were hugs, kisses, champagne, music, and dancing. But Josh was unable to reach Donna, the one person he needed to see. The President-elect and soon-to-be First Lady grabbed him when he was about to pass by in the crowd, and refused to let him go for what seemed like the longest time of his life. He just wanted to find Donna and that was it.

Eventually he escaped their grasp, and then got through quick congratulations with the Bartlets, his friends, some staff, the Vice-President elect, and the Santos' children, but he still couldn't find her. Josh was starting to panic, he didn't want to miss this time with her, he needed her there, and he wanted her there.

He made a path for the door and found himself in the hallway, leaning against a wall with his eyes closed, just breathing and trying to sort things out in his mind. The hall was completely quiet until her voice broke through.

"Josh?" she said, putting her hand on his arm. "Are you okay?" He reached out and pulled her close, hugging her tightly and breathing in her scent.

"We did it," he whispered into her ear. "We did it." Donna smiled.

"Yeah, we did." She relaxed into his arms. She had wanted to be next to him when it happened, when their guy won, but she couldn't get close, and then she lost him in the sea of people. She had slipped out of the room quietly, walked down the hall and around the corner then leaned against the wall and slid down, taking in the victory that had just occurred.

That's when she heard him, his distinctive breathing. It was ragged. She could tell he was overwhelmed. This was the guy that Josh had handpicked as the real thing and now he was the next President. At hearing his breathing even out she decided to make her presence known so that they could share this moment, and she was glad, because being in his arms was what made the night complete.

TBC…

Next up: The beginning of Josh's plan. Please leave feedback, it makes me smile


	3. Josh Owes Cliff One

Title: The Office: Everyday Things Change, But Basically They Stay the Same  
Category: Romance/Humor  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: It wasn't his, but it was

Disclaimer: Okay, it's been nearly nine years since Josh and Donna met and they still aren't together. In the first two minutes I saw them they have been together in my mind, so obviously, I don't own them.  
Author's Notes: Please give me feedback, it's my only source of love…

Thanks everyone for the reviews so far, they're great and I really appreciate it. Sorry this part is so short.

**Chapter 3**

About Two Months Later…

"Please, Cliff." Josh stared at the younger man. "I don't beg for many things, but for this I will."

"Don't worry, Josh, you won't have to beg," Cliff chuckled. "You can use it. I didn't really get settled so I don't have much in here, and with us moving out and all soon, I really have nothing left." Cliff was packing up his briefcase, and heading out. He passed by Josh, paused and turned towards him. "But just one thing." Josh nodded his head. "No sex on the desk, ok?" And with that Cliff proceeded through the door, leaving Josh in his wake, grinning like a fool.

Charlie chose that moment to walk into the office. He noticed the look on Josh's face as he dropped a file on the desk.

"So, I guess it went well."

"Yeah," Josh replied, still grinning. "You could say that."

A few days later…

Josh had set it up perfectly. He had gotten everything that he needed out of the boxes and into the places they were supposed to go. He was eternally grateful to Cliff. It had taken him most of the day but he had finished his task. Josh checked his watch and noted the time. Grabbing his suit jacket he rushed out, hopped into his car, and drove home. He had to take a shower and make himself presentable for tonight.

TBC…

I hope you all are still enjoying this. Leave feedback please and if you want suggestions, even for something you might like me to write in the future. Thanks! You guys are awesome!


	4. Oh My God, Josh

Title: The Office: Everyday Things Change, But Basically They Stay the Same  
Category: Romance/Humor  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: It wasn't his, but it was

Disclaimer: Okay, it's been nearly nine years since Josh and Donna met and they still aren't together. In the first two minutes I saw them they have been together in my mind, so obviously, I don't own them.  
Author's Notes: Please give me feedback, it's my only source of love…

**Chapter 4**

CJ had called Donna for a girl's night out. They were going to go to a nice restaurant and just catch up, something they hadn't really been able to do since…well…for a long time. Donna was meeting up with her in the West Wing and they were to take the night from there. She was waiting outside of CJ's office when Margaret had a favor to ask of her.

"Donna, I have to go to the file room in the basement do you think you could drop this in Cliff's office for me, since you're waiting on CJ and all?"

"Yeah, sure," Donna replied taking the offered folder.

"Thanks so much." Margaret grinned at her.

"No problem." Donna set off for Josh's old office determined not to let a wave of nostalgia rush over her and dampen her mood for the evening.

Walking around the West Wing when most of the staff had gone home was one of Donna's favorite activities and now she found many memories being relived in her mind as she passed through the communications bullpen. She briefly stuck her head into Toby's office even though she knew that he was also in the meeting with the President and would not be around to chat.

Slowly Donna moved her feet and then made her way into her old stomping ground. After walking through the doors she took a deep intake of breath. Everything was the same, but at the same time completely different. She didn't know the names of everyone who worked in that area anymore, and that desk over there wasn't filled with her belongings. Someone else had taken Donna's old spot but she decided to walk over and sit at the desk anyway, just for old time's sake. She began relaxing in the chair when she heard a yell.

"DONNA!" She stood up. Was she dreaming? She pinched herself. Nope, she was awake. "DONNATELLA MOSS GET IN HERE!" That was Josh's voice alright. Donna walked over to the closed door, the folder forgotten about on the desk, and she walked in.

Her powers of speech, thought, movement, and breathing stopped for a second. She was stunned. She was in Cliff's office. But it wasn't his…but it was… She was standing in Josh's DCoS office. The place was set up the way they were, sure, some things were missing, or out of place, but basically things stayed the same. And there was Josh, sitting behind the desk, grinning shyly. He wasn't sure whether she thought this was sweet or that he was a lunatic.

"Oh my God, Josh," she said gasping. "What did you…How did you…Josh?" His smile broke through full force, knowing that she was happy with his decision.

"Well, Donna, I figured since our first kiss was in my first office, this should be in my second office."

"What should be in your second office?"

TBC…

A/N: I think you can all guess what's going to happen. Sorry this is so short again but I've been pressed for time lately and I know that it can be frustrating reading something that isn't updated at least once every other day, if not daily. I hope you're still enjoying it, as always feedback is GREATLY appreciated!


	5. Looking Forward

Title: The Office: Everyday Things Change, But Basically They Stay the Same  
Category: Romance/Humor  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: It wasn't his, but it was

Disclaimer: Okay, it's been nearly nine years since Josh and Donna met and they still aren't together. In the first two minutes I saw them they have been together in my mind, so obviously, I don't own them.  
Author's Notes: Please give me feedback, it's my only source of love…

**Chapter 5**

Josh smiled at her and pulled out a bottle and two glasses.

"Wine?" he questioned, pulling the cork out of the bottle. Donna was still shocked.

"Sure," she said slowly, sitting down in the visitor's chair. He frowned slightly.

"Come sit here." He patted his knee. She got up and circled around his desk, perching slightly on his thigh. She sipped her wine.

"Josh, what's going on?"

"I just thought we could relax and this would be the place to do it." He pulled her towards him so that her back was against his chest and he kissed her neck. "I wanted you to have a nice night."

"So I guess I'm not going out with CJ? Damn!" she smirked.

"Trust me, I'm much better than a night out with CJ." Donna snorted.

"A little confident in yourself, are you?"

"CJ knew she wasn't actually going out with you tonight and I believe this meeting with the President is going to be awhile," he murmured and kissed her neck again as she tilted it up to allow him better access

"This was really sweet of you, Josh." He pulled away and looked around his "office."

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"The way things were in the beginning; when Sam was working with Toby, CJ was Press Secretary, Leo was our boss, Mrs. Landingham, Charlie's innocence, our…thing." She thought for a moment.

"Of course I miss it, but I'm looking forward to much more." He smiled and kissed her shoulder.

"Good that's what I feel too."

"Well, you know, great minds and all." She took another sip of her wine and put her glass down, reliving memories in her mind.

Josh discreetly felt the ring in his pocket. He was feeling suddenly nervous. He didn't know if he could go through with it. She could say no, who would want to marry a man with PTSD and a busted heart? He shook his head slightly when he remembered that this was Donna and she loved him, bruised mind, fixed heart and all. He slipped the ring loosely on one of his fingers. It only went about half way down.

"You'll never guess what I found today…"

TBC….

A/N: Once again a short chapter, I'm just trying to update for you guys, I've been busy, sorry. Also, bonus points to the people who can identify some Dave Matthews Band lyrics that I've used in this fic (I think there's only been two). I hope you are all enjoying the read and please leave feedback…I miss it and am beginning to think that you may not like the way this is going, let me know.


	6. Screw Cliff

Title: The Office: Everyday Things Change, But Basically They Stay the Same  
Category: Romance/Humor  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: It wasn't his, but it was

Disclaimer: Okay, it's been nearly nine years since Josh and Donna met and they still aren't together. In the first two minutes I saw them they have been together in my mind, so obviously, I don't own them.  
Author's Notes: Please give me feedback, it's my only source of love…

**Chapter 6**

"What?"

"Well, you _have_ to tell me how it looks, and be honest, because if it doesn't look good on me maybe it will work for you." He pulled his hand out of his pocket and held it in front of him and Donna, showing the ring halfway down his finger. "So what do you think?"

Donna wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time.

"Do you like it? I think it might be better on you," he said. She nodded her head, not trusting her words to come out properly. "But you know this ring comes with a question?" She nodded her head again. Josh took a deep breath and then spoke. "Will you be my wife?" He had meant to make it more eloquent but that's how it came out and he was glad because eloquent words wouldn't have been them. He held his breath and waited for her response. "Donna?" The suspense was killing him.

"Yes…"

"I said…" She cut him off.

"I mean yes, Josh."

"Really?"

"Yes," she nodded her head enthusiastically and laughed, her eyes sparkling.

"You're sure?"

"What? Do you want me to take it back?" Josh shook his head and she leaned in and kissed him. When they pulled away he took off the ring and slipped it on her finger.

"This was perfect, and the ring is beautiful. Thank you, Josh" she murmured and kissed him again, only deeper. He groaned enthusiastically. His hands roamed across her body as she turned to straddle him. He cupped her ass and pulled her closer as she began kissing his neck. Donna's fingers moved to unbutton his shirt but he grabbed her hands when rational thought entered his head.

"Wait, Cliff made me promise no sex on the desk."

"Screw Cliff," she replied breathlessly.

"I'd prefer you didn't," he joked. She pouted.

"You mean you're going to ruin one of my top sexual fantasies because Cliff said no?"

"Sexual fantasy?"

"Oh yeah," she purred into his ear. "Since the day we began working here." He gulped as her finger began traveling down his shirt and slipped into the waistband of his pants.

"Screw Cliff," he mumbled as he knocked nearly everything off the desk and leaned Donna back against it, kissing her.

TBC…


	7. Turning Scarlet

Title: The Office: Everyday Things Change, But Basically They Stay the Same  
Category: Romance/Humor  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: It wasn't his, but it was

Disclaimer: Okay, it's been nearly nine years since Josh and Donna met and they still aren't together. In the first two minutes I saw them they have been together in my mind, so obviously, I don't own them.  
Author's Notes: Please give me feedback, it's my only source of love…

**Chapter 7**

Later…

Donna and Josh had started packing up Josh's "office," beginning with the items that had been knocked off the desk.

"Their meeting's been going on awhile," Donna commented. "I hope everything's ok." Josh stopped in the middle of putting some files away, his face scrunched up, and he suddenly grabbed her hand and whisked her into the hallway and towards the Oval. Since Debbie wasn't at her desk he knocked on the door and then burst through.

"Sorry," he said impishly as he met the eyes of Debbie, Charlie, Cliff, Margaret, Annabeth, CJ, Toby, Leo, the First Lady, and the President. The President's hands went into the air as he asked:

"What took so long?" Donna and Josh blushed. Josh cleared his throat and spoke.

"Everyone, I would like to present my fiancée Donnatella Moss." Congratulations came from the people who filled the office.

"I can't believe she said yes," Toby commented which made Donna smirk and Josh let out a fake laugh, secretly enjoying the fact that their relationship was getting back to normal.

"You are just too funny," Josh said.

"I try," Toby responded, shaking his friend's hand.

CJ popped open the champagne and poured for those who wanted some. She raised her glass and the others followed suit.

"To Josh and Donna, may their lives always be filled with love and happiness and may their children behave more like Donna than Josh."

The End

A/N: Part III to come…there's just something about Josh, Donna, and offices. Tell me what you thought of this one…I didn't really like the ending. This story just stemmed from the thought in my mind of Cliff saying "just no sex on the desk, Josh." I hope you enjoyed it and let me know. I'm currently working on a few stories and if someone could let me know the names of Santos' kids I would greatly appreciate it (I think they were mentioned in the show). Thanks for reading!


End file.
